


Dress Up

by yourpotato



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: cute boy in a cute dress, joshler - Freeform, not explicitly joshler but you can read it however you wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourpotato/pseuds/yourpotato
Summary: Tyler wants to wear something a bit different to the Grammy Awards.





	

“What’re you wearing to the Grammys?” Tyler questions as he watches Josh fall down his bed in their shared hotel room.

“I dunno yet,” the drummer shrugs and pulls out his phone.

Tyler bites his lip in thought. He glances towards his suitcase, wondering if he should show Josh what he’s bought. “Can I… Show you what I’ve picked out?” He asks quietly.

“Sure.”

The brunette shuffles over to his suitcase and fishes out the plastic bag he has kept hidden under a pile of clothes. “I’ll just… Go change,” he tells his friend, who nods absentmindedly in response. With a soft sigh, he enters the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

He places the bag on the counter and quickly strips down to his boxers and socks. With gentle fingers, he pulls out the garment. A black, white and brown shift dress with sleeves. The colors go horizontally across the fabric in three big stripes. It’s pretty. He carefully slides into the dress, letting it fall over his body. 

He takes a moment to study himself in the mirror. He looks good. It fits him well, stopping just above the knee. It’s loose and flows nicely when he moves. Glancing down at his feet, he thinks that he’ll wear some nice boots or vans with it. 

He runs his fingers over the soft fabric, smiling. He hopes Josh will like it. Taking a deep breath, he unlocks the door and puts his hand on the handle. “I’m coming out now,” he calls through the wood.

“Blow me away,” he hears, and takes it as his cue to enter. 

He steps into the room, and Josh sits up on the bed. Their eyes meet; Tyler’s nervous and Josh’s wide with surprise. The singer fiddles with his fingers. “What do you think?”

“It’s a dress,” Josh states.

“I’m aware.”

“You’re gonna wear a dress… to the Grammys?” he says slowly, clearly trying to process what is he’s seeing.

Tyler swallows, casting his gaze to the floor. “You’re right, it was a stupid idea,” he sighs and tugs at the fabric nervously.

“I didn’t say that,” Josh frowns and stands up. He takes a few steps closer.

“What are you saying, then?” the brunette demands, throwing his arms up. “That because I’m a man I can’t wear a dress? It’s just a piece of clothing. Practically an oversized jumper.”

“I didn’t say that,” he repeats, voice calm. His hands come up to rest on Tyler’s arms, stroking up and down gently, feeling the fabric of the sleeves. “It’s pretty.”

Tyler looks at him. “You think?”

“Yeah. I like it.”

“Look, Josh, if it makes you uncomfortable then I won’t wear it,” he says quietly, not believing the words. What was he thinking? He can’t go out on the red carpet in a dress. Everyone will think he’s insane. 

“No,” Josh shakes his head. “You’re gonna wear this dress, and I’m gonna be standing right next to you with an arm around your shoulder. Just like we always do.”

The younger stares down at his black socks, gnawing on his lip as he thinks. “It would be a waste to not wear it…” he drawls, a small smile growing on his face.

The drummer laughs. “I agree.”

“Thanks, Josh,” the younger murmurs and wraps his arms around his best friend. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Tyler,” Josh smiles and kisses his cheek as he wholeheartedly returns the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this a good while before the grammies happened, then i never posted it. but here it is. sorry it's so short. 
> 
> thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed :^)


End file.
